mobalegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Perks
Perks are additionally active powers that boost, damage, or control a Legend in the Arena. There are ten different perks to date. Each perk can level to increase its effectiveness. An additional perk is available during battle by purchasing in the Arena Shop for 4000 . This is best purchased when ahead or in desperate need of a specific perk. List of Perks Grace A perk that grants HP and MP to the user and all friendly Legends within a 700 range. This perk is extremely useful to restore HP or MP in a desperate situation. This perk is available upon starting the game. Cloud Rider A perk that grants two different Movement Speed advantages. Its passive increases a Legend's MVT SPD by a percentage of its current MVT SPD. Its active maxes out MVT SPD for a duration. This boost of speed is great on Legends that are slower during the early game. As late game arrives, the active helps with escaping or chasing down enemies. This perk is available upon starting the game. Frost Ring A perk that generates a ring of icy cold which deals damage to all enemies it touches. This cold decreases caught enemies' MVT SPD for a short duration. The ring starts in the center of the Legend's position and expands outward. This perk is great for engaging first and/or tanking out damage. Guardian A perk that reduces incoming damage received by the user. This perk is great for Legends that are solo fighters or engaging without teammates. During 1v1 Arena matches, this perk is works well for Legends that don't need an escape. Teleport A perk that warps the user in a forward distance. This perk is wonderful as an escape method or for jumping for a fight. A method to backdoor a game involves both barracks destroyed and minions are attacking the enemy Base, where a Legend jumps over walls to achieve victory. Teleport can jump the barrier that appears while waiting for the game to start. Midas Touch A perk that deals incredible damage to a minion, creep, or Giant and grants . Midas Touch cannot be used on other Legends. This perk is helpful to achieve enough to purchase an additional perk in the Shop. This perk can also steal an Ice Giant from enemies by using over the northern wall. Mana Shield A perk that grants the user a shield that negates Control effects and absorbs magic damage. This perk is useful against magic Legends because of the damage absorbed and also useful against Legends with control effects. Crimson Flame A perk that inflects direct damage and additional direct damage per second. This perk works greatly with Legends with few or low damaging active skills. Shrink A perk that reduces the size of an enemy Legend, decreasing their movement speed and disabling them from using skills. This perk is great in 1v1 Arena matches because of its disabling skills effect and movement speed reduction. Cyclone A perk for that blows a target into the air, immobilizing and granting a temporary invincibility to the target. This perk is great to escape a huge amount of damage. Cyclone has two ways of performance: taping the perk automatically uses it on the player's Legend or taping an enemy Legend first then taping the perk uses it on the enemy. Category:Perks